This invention relates to floor cleaning devices and more particularly, to a hand held mop utilizing a wringing mechanism on the mop head to remove water or other moisture from the mop strands.
Numerous floor-cleaning devices have been utilized over the years. Generally they all provide a labor saving device in that they allow the user to stand upright while placing the cleaning element in contact with the floor surface. Broadly classified, there are string mops, sponge mops and brooms. The string mop uses a plurality of cotton or synthetic strings, or non-woven strips attached to a mop head for absorbing fluids and for cleaning the floor surface. Alternatively the plurality of strings may be replaced with a single, soft cloth although the operation of the two embodiments is the same. A squeezing mechanism removes water or other absorbed liquids from the strings. The squeezing mechanism can be a separately located squeezing mechanism usually placed over a liquid catching container such as a bucket. Alternatively, such as disclosed herein, the squeezing mechanism can be mounted on the mop, near the mop head.
A problem of the prior art devices is that some do not completely wring out the mop strings all the way to the string tips. This leaves unwanted liquid in the strings which reduces the amount of moisture that the strings can absorb in the repetitive mopping cycle. Another problem is that the prior art devices do not provide a wringing mechanism that provides an easily adjustable means to adjust the clamping pressure that the wringing rollers apply against the mop strings. Another problem not adequately solved is repositioning the mop strings below the wringing mechanism after the mop string are wrung out. After the strings are wrung out, they are generally above the wringing mechanism. In the instances where the prior art dealt with the problem of repositioning the mop strings below the wringing mechanism after they are wrung out, the mechanisms employed were totally inadequate.
For example, one type of wringer mop is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,837 issued to Sanguinet on Sep. 14, 1920 entitled xe2x80x9cWringer Mopxe2x80x9d. This patent teaches the use of a pair of squeezing rollers mechanically connected by tension springs to draw the rollers toward each other as the strings are compressed between them. The tips of the strings are not suppose to be drawn past the rollers during squeezing. The inventor recognized the problem of pushing the strings back past the squeezing rollers if the strings are drawn past the squeezing rollers by providing a web that directs the movement of the strings back through the squeezing rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,769 issued to Jenkins on Mar. 19, 1935 and is entitled xe2x80x9cMopxe2x80x9d. This patent disclosed a pair of wringing rollers through which the strings were drawn for moisture extraction. The inventor again recognized the problem of getting the strings back past the wringing rollers after moisture is extracted. Jenkins addressed the problem by providing an arm and pivot mechanism that separated the wringing rollers a sufficient distance allowing the strings to pass back between the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,001 issued to Waldrup on Nov. 18, 1952 and is entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Wringing Mopxe2x80x9d. This patent addressed the problem of pushing the mop cloth back through the squeezing rollers after it is wrung by not allowing the cloth to be drawn up past the rollers when it is wrung out. Obviously this is not a good solution to the problem because the cloth is not completely wrung out thus leaving excessive moisture in the cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,232 issued to Vosbikian et al. on Jan. 21, 1058 and is entitled xe2x80x9cStrand Type Mop With Extracting Headxe2x80x9d. The inventor recognized the problem of completely wringing the strings and the difficulty of getting the strings back below the squeezing rollers to repeat the mopping cycle. In this patent the squeezing rollers squeeze the strings all the way to the tips of the strings. To reposition the mop strings below the squeezing rollers, one set of squeezing rollers is pivoted and moved around the strings. A tapered member separates a pair of spring loaded cones mounted between the two lower squeezing rollers. This pushes the cones away from each other creating a gap through which the tapered member passes. The mop strings are repositioned to the original mopping position. The problem with this mechanism is that the cones and the spring loaded sliding mechanism are prone to failure due to contaminants entering the sliding mechanism and the eventual rusting of the spring mechanism. Furthermore the lower rollers must be very strong and securely mounted to the frame to keep them from bending when the string are pulled back through the squeezing rollers.
None of the prior art devices adequately solve the problem of removing moisture from the string of a self-wringing string mop and then repositioning the roller mechanism with respect to the strings so that the wringing cycle can be repeated with constant results. In order to remove the maximum amount of moisture captured in the mop strings, it is necessary to wring out the strings all the way to the string tips. Then the mop strings must be repositioned in front or forward of the wringing mechanism so that the strings can contact the surface to be mopped. Applicant""s invention solves the problem of repositioning the mop strings ahead of the roller mechanism after the mop strings are wrung out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand held cleaning device having a frame that supports a squeezing mechanism and having a moveable head that retains a singular or plurality of flexible absorbent cleaning elements such as strings.
Another object is to provide a cleaning device that has a self-wringing mechanism that draws the absorbent cleaning element or elements through a compressible wringing mechanism to remove moisture contained in the absorbent cleaning elements.
Yet another object is to provide a cleaning device that has a wringing mechanism that draws the cleaning elements completely through the wringing mechanism and provides for the repositioning of the cleaning elements with respect to the wringing mechanism after the cleaning elements are wrung. A related object is to provide a wringing mechanism that has a pivotal moisture extraction member that pivots to allow the cleaning elements to be repositioned with respect to the wringing mechanism after the elements are wrung so that the elements are in position to repeat the mopping cycle.
It is still another object to provide a cleaning device that easily allows the extraction of fluids from the absorbent cleaning elements without the user""s hands contacting the cleaning elements.
The present invention is a hand held cleaning device for cleaning floors and other flat surfaces. The user grasps an elongated handle at a top end. At the other end of the elongated handle is a wringer mechanism. The wringer mechanism has an extractor roller and a compression bar in spaced parallel relationship to the extractor roller forming a gap therebetween. The compression bar is mounted on a pivotal gate. A mop head having a flexible absorbent cleaning element is attached to a slidable mop head base. The mop head with the absorbent cleaning element is used in the mopping operation to absorb liquids. The mop head is drawn upward by the user from its initial cleaning position into the gap between the extractor roller and the compression bar. Absorbed liquids are squeezed from the absorbent cleaning element. The user continues to draw the mop head past the extractor roller until the entire cleaning element is wrung. To reposition the absorbent cleaning element below the wringer mechanism, the user grasps a handle attached to the mop head and pushes the mop head down in the direction of the wringer mechanism. The compression bar pivots away from the cleaning element allowing the cleaning element to move past the extractor roller and back to its original cleaning position. The pivotal gate is spring loaded so that once the cleaning element passes the compression bar, the pivotal gate and the compression bar return to their original positions.